


Inferior

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo and Toby with Chris as a witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferior

Toby frowns. Mondo’s no great reward.  
He had to teach him everything and it was thankless task. Guy didn’t remember anything cause he was so stoned.  
It’s too bad.  
He could have had Keller, but he doesn’t.  
He’s utterly alone, even Pete has turned her back on him.  
Due to whom? Oh Keller of course.  
He’ s the alpha and omega of Toby’s life as ever.  
“Yo Beecher,” says Browne. “Want to suck me?”  
No, not at all, but he drops to his knees and opens wide.  
Mondo doesn’t care that he’s only doing this to spite Chris. All he cares about is getting off.  
Hell, he even thinks Toby’s his prag. As if.  
That’s why he fucked Shemin, to tell himself he had a choice.  
When Browne come he tries not to retch, and he’s really not got a gag reflex.  
With Keller that is. With Keller he’s got no limit to how much he can take, how deep and how fast.  
“Yeah,” says Browne. “That was good.”  
Oh shut up.  
“I know. Now go to sleep,” says Toby.  
Chris watches from across the quad, Toby knows he can’t see much but his fevered imagination must be supplying images of Toby’s mouth on unfamiliar, dark skin.  
That must drive Chris mad with jealousy.  
He hopes so, and works on getting off since Browne can’t do that.  
He pulls at his dick, and pushes a finger inside his ass, he imagines Keller’s mouth on him, and Keller’s cock deep inside him.  
He comes soon with Chris’ name on his lips.  
Browne may think he owns Toby’s ass, but his soul is all Chris’ and it always will be.


End file.
